Many computing and other networking devices use a card-based configuration in which a chassis/housing can hold a plurality of removable card modules. For example, the housing of a particular carrier router may include twenty four slots for fabric cards. These cards may be wired using, e.g., optical array cables (e.g., fabric cables), electric cables, or the like. Depending on the configuration of the system and the number of cards, this can lead to the cabling taking up significant space and making cable management challenging.